Jennifer Stanton (Twisted Desire)
Jennifer Stanton (Melissa Joan Hart) is a villain protagonist from a 1996 made-for-TV film called Twisted Desire. She had strict parents named William and Susan Stanton (Daniel Baldwin and Isabella Stanton). Jennifer loves her friends more than her parents, but her mother insists that there would be other concerts (although some viewers say that she has never been to one and "possibly" never will). Her friends suggested on turning against her, but instead they just go without her because William disapproves of her clothes and friends. The next day, Brad breaks up with her and one of the teachers reports Jennifer to the office. But not before changing from the clothes that her father picked out for her to the outfit that she wanted to wear as it was a crop top. Later that night after bringing Karen to her house (but after changing back to her old clothes), she goes to a frat party despite that she was to study at Karen's house. William embarrasses her by dragging her out of the party as he purposely snatches a cigarette from another teenager. They argue as Jennifer protests that everyone gets to have fun. As her parents go out of town, Jennifer tries to get closer to Nick and they have sex in her parent's bed. William and Susan go home early and catch them having sex. William chases Nick out after the latter dresses up. The former screams at her that she would not go out with her friends (because he hates them for being supposedly bad influences on her), nor drive her own car because she is grounded until the end of the school year. After applying makeup to make her face "bruised", Jennifer is scolded by her mother that she would have to turn against her by no longer taking her side, so that she would let her husband abuse their daughter as they remain overprotective of her (unlike other parents who seem to be forgetting to teach their children good manners). Nick visits Jennifer's house, and states that he loves her. He also warns William not to treat Jennifer in such a harsh manner. William is shocked by Nick's audacious behavior and threatens to sue him for statutory rape. The next morning, William is shocked to find his car vandalized. A furious William contacts the police and Nick is soon questioned. He, however, claims he didn't have anything to do with the damage. Jennifer overhears her father saying he is determined to get Nick behind bars. Fearing her father, she tells Nick they can't sneak around any longer. She convinces him to use his grandfather's pistol to shoot and kill William. While he is planning the murder, she goes back to her normal life. She tells her friends that she broke up with Nick. She also presents herself to her parents as someone who has changed and wishes to embark upon a more truthful life. On the night of the murder, as Jennifer and Nick walk towards Jennifer's parents' bedroom, Nick changes his mind and is adamant that he is unable to go through with the murders. Jennifer vehemently encourages him to complete the task he promised to perform. After the killing, Jennifer is sent to live with her grandparents, and the police presume the murder was motivated by a robbery. Nick becomes the prime suspect and is constantly harassed by the police. Jennifer rekindles her relationship with Brad. She calls the police anonymously with information that leads to the discovery of the murder weapon implicating Nick. The police think, with Nick in custody, that the case is now closed. However, Detective Daniels suspects that Jennifer is more involved in the case that she led the police to believe when she was being questioned. Upon confronting her, she claims that Nick was angry at Jennifer's parents for not letting him see her, thereby giving an explanation of what might have motivated Nick to commit the murders. Meanwhile, Jennifer's best friend (now worst enemy) Karen finds her diary, in which she admits her involvement and that she used Nick to get her parents out of the way so she could have Brad. Jennifer confronts Nick in prison by blaming him for the murder of the parents (despite not liking them). Afterwards, he says that it was her idea to have him kill her domineering parents for being so overprotective (although earlier in the film was said that Jennifer hated guns). The police claimed her diary as it was rewritten after Jennifer set these bad things she wrote on fire. Frustrated about the injustice, Karen sneaks into Jennifer's house to collect evidence, but she is almost caught. Meanwhile, a trial against Nick has started. Jennifer gives false testimony, claiming that Nick harassed her. Karen is determined to stop her, but Jennifer threatens to give false proof that she was also involved with the murder. Eventually, Brad manipulates her into admitting that she is responsible for the murder. Having recorded their conversation, she is soon arrested for murder. In the end, it is announced that she was tried as a juvenile, and would be released from prison at age 21. Trivia *Jennifer Stanton's character was based on Jessica Wiseman (who was 14 when her parents were murdered by Douglas Christopher Thomas). *Melissa Joan Hart is best known for playing Sabrina Spellman on Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, where she also played villainesses Katrina Spellman and Anirbas. Melissa also played a villainous version of her character in the Funny Or Die video, Sabrina and Salem: Together Again. *Melissa Joan Hart also voiced evil twin duo Dee Dee in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. Category:1990s Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Coward Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Pervert Category:Protagonist Category:Schoolgirl Category:Sociopath Category:Spoiled Category:Traitoress Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Guilty Category:Betrayed Category:Sex Category:Humiliated Category:Fate: Arrested